


Por los siglos de los siglos | 千秋万代

by HeraldosNegros



Series: 2016-2018 补档 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, M/M, Parallel Universes, Todos los fuegos el fuego
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldosNegros/pseuds/HeraldosNegros
Summary: 生与死是银币两面。
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: 2016-2018 补档 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599421
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Por los siglos de los siglos | 千秋万代

我必须跟随他，欧比旺想，我必须追在他身后，同他的影子一样忠贞。这个念头闪电般劈进他脑海，让他抓着石板边缘的手指紧张地蜷曲。他坐在圆形剧场的石阶上，一瞬不瞬地凝视着站在圆心的人，不顾阳光将他的双眼激出泪来。他注视着他解释一个概念时手臂优雅的挥扬，走动时长袍褶皱柔软的变幻，他脸上轻微的宽容笑意，他扫视全场的、鹰隼一般锐利的目光。“我们应当追求的是，”他在头顶橄榄树叶的沙沙间听到，“真实、德行、智慧与美。”它们全都是您，奎刚·金，欧比旺想，天底下没有比您更完美的代表了。他的心跳撞击着耳膜，像节日擂鼓，像一只焦躁难安的动物。

半岛无人不晓的智者朝他转过身来，长发在太阳下闪出金银交错的光。欧比旺手里的笔悬在涂蜡石板上方，他深吸一口气，举起空着的另一只手。他认定奎刚将是他未来的老师，现在要做的就是留下印象：问一个问题，机智的，新颖的，尖锐的；抛出来，如掷出一根镶金的箭，让他记住自己。

奎刚的视线落在他身上，停顿了两秒，然后继续向右掠过。欧比旺顿时感到脖颈发热。那目光是冷静的、审视的，仿佛已洞察了他高举的左手后的不诚：表达而非聆听，炫技而非求知。傲慢而非谦恭。欧比旺羞窘地垂下左手，为自己的莽撞悔恨。但这时奎刚又转了回来。“结束之后，欢迎你们来找我讨论。”他说，蓝眼睛遥遥地望着欧比旺。

餐厅里人声嗡嗡，低语和高声交谈混杂着，像海浪拍在墙壁上。“你们听说了吗？”一个含糊不清的声音问，那张嘴想必鼓鼓囊囊地塞满了食物，“奎刚·金大师要来圣殿了。”

欧比旺闭上眼睛，又睁开，试图找到一点平静。他失败了，瞪着盘子里的半块饼。当然听说了，该死的，他没好气地想，我还知道我永远也无法成为他的徒弟，我永远无法成为任何人的徒弟。班特轻轻撞了下他的肩。“欧比旺？”她的声音里充满担忧。他叹气：“我没事。” 但他的确吃不下了。欧比旺把盘子推给了里夫特，然后站起来，朝门外走去。布鲁克还在身后放肆地嘲笑他，但随着他加快脚步，那些讥讽的字眼逐渐模糊，消失，像溶解在海雾里的夜鸟叫声。

他在拐角险些撞上一个人。多亏对方反应敏捷，灵巧地一侧身，把他让了过去。“小心。”那个人说。欧比旺抬起头来，正对上奎刚·金关心的眼神。沮丧、委屈、逝去的希望一同涌上心头，叫他说不出一个字，哪怕是道歉。有那么几秒钟，他就那么呆呆地仰着脸，望着他生命中被否决掉的可能。

这不是他第一次见到奎刚。第八，第九次，有可能。这位绝地武士在圣殿中的名声向来很响，为他的技艺高超、勇猛善战，也为他的独来独往、不守常规。每年他都来到圣殿，每年他都不带走任何一个学生。成为他的徒弟好像是孩子们共享的一个梦，一个仿佛用力跳跃就可能触及、又仿佛没有丝毫可能的梦。许多次欧比旺都从远处望着这位大师走过，步态轻盈优雅，长发散在肩后，许多次他看见奎刚指导学生们挥剑，那把绿色的光剑在空中划出美而锐利的光弧；现在他站在奎刚面前，知道这个梦已经确定无疑地死去。

“等等。”奎刚突然说，他方才也望着欧比旺沉思了片刻，“今天要比武的是你吗？”欧比旺愣住了。他睁大双眼，为这问题里的暗示惊愕。“什么？”他问。

他的疑问很快得到了解答：尤达不知何时来到了他身后。“竞技场，你一会儿去。” 年迈的大师说，“看你比武，奎刚会。” 欧比旺的心狂跳起来。是的，好的，我会去竞技场，我还会让他印象深刻。我会成为他的学生而他会成为我的老师。

他的心跳像雷声轰鸣，肺疼痛地张缩。欧比旺不得不停下来，扶着膝盖大口喘气，连续奔跑让他缺氧，圆形的视界边缘发黑。他周围一派宁静景色，树叶簌簌摩擦，林莺婉柔啾鸣，溪水淅沥弯流，只有他自己滞重响亮的呼吸声将它们打破。奎刚往哪个方向去了？他不知道，这片林子从没显得这么辽阔。他没有想到年长者走得如此之快，的确，奎刚比他高出太多，步子也是他的两倍，但男人走得也太过匆匆，甚至像在躲避他。

胡扯。男孩斥责自己。多么自我中心的念头，他还没远没有影响奎刚的资格。但他仍旧感到茫然。欧比旺抬头四顾，每一棵树木都生得相似，每一条小径都像是奎刚踏足的道路。他该继续寻找他吗？或者这根本是一种打扰，一种僭越？万一奎刚根本不想和他有交集呢？

他的头顶一阵骚动。树叶猛地摇动起来，哗哗声似大雨瓢泼，然后突然一下，一群白鸟腾空而起，啸鸣着，像一团凶猛的云蹿向北方。欧比旺不由自主地转向它们飞离的方向。某种超越他自身的力量在支配他：他开始奔跑，跃过溪流，跳过树根，向北方狂奔而去。风的河流冲刷着他，灌木与乔木的窸窣声在其中流淌，含糊，悠远且深邃，仿佛低沉的絮语。或者不是仿佛，因为他逐渐辨认出了辅音、单字和句子，他奔跑，而树林在对他说话。

跟上他。它们说。追随他，效忠他，向他奉献出你的全部。他会击碎你，也会将你重塑，他的余烬将覆满你的身体，如黄昏最温暖的斗篷。

欧比旺奔跑然后跃起，光剑狠狠劈向布鲁克的面门。奎刚在注视着他，念及这点，他打斗得更加凶猛，空气中弥漫着布料烧焦的气味。布鲁克在他密集的攻击下踉踉跄跄，笨拙地防御着，已然落尽下风。最后一击，欧比旺想着，光剑下劈，力道大到让他的对手跌倒在地。布鲁克翻滚着抓回掉落的光剑，而欧比旺没有给他时间，两把光剑相撞，欧比旺就势下压，能量灼伤了布鲁克的额头。

“比武结束！”尤达喊。欧比旺从地上跳起来，感到全身心的快乐。他表现得非常好。他表现得非常好而奎刚将会记住他。奎刚将会赞许他并选择他。

他走进更衣室时仍保持着这种高昂的快乐。他洗澡，换上新外衣，把脏衣服扔进洗衣篮，同时在心底无声地哼歌。这时奎刚走进来，欧比旺立刻收起笑容，努力显得平静。年长者深思地望着他：“是谁教你那样打斗的？”欧比旺怔住了。这不是他所预料的问题。一阵朦胧的恐慌沿着升起，缠住他的喉咙。他不会收你，它嘶嘶道，你这个愤怒、暴躁的孩子。不，不可能，他反驳，他会收我，他会带我走。为了佐证他问出了口：“你愿意带我走吗？”

可这次他的恐慌才是正确的那个。他的希望、依靠和梦想沉默，回答：“不行。”接着转身离去。欧比旺一动不动地立在房间中央，茫然地望着他走远时袍摆扬起的弧度。我不会让你失望的，他在心底大喊。男孩想要拔腿追上去，想要抓住奎刚的袖子，再一次地争辩，自证甚至恳求；但这不是绝地之道，所以他没有。无望的白色泡沫从四面墙边浮起，沉默地将他淹没。

欧比旺追到树林的边缘。没有了树冠的遮挡，阳光像暴雨一样淋在他身上。一个人站在那金色的雨水中朝他微笑，双手拢在长袍的袖子里。“我猜你会跟上我。”奎刚说。欧比旺一边喘着气，一边咧开嘴，灿烂地笑了：“您走得可真快。”他没有提森林里的声音：那可能是神谕，也可能仅仅是他的幻觉。奎刚静静地站在草地上，等他将气喘平。渐渐地，呼吸的灼热感消失，夏季泥土与鲜花浓郁的热香涌到他鼻端，那香味鲜艳明亮，像酒的漩涡，让他欣快迷醉，在午后的空气里飘飘然地浮动。命运像一根金线在他的眼前闪烁。

“我能否做您的学生？”欧比旺问。奎刚没有回答，他的手从袖中抽出，指间夹着一个银光闪闪的东西。他把它抛给欧比旺。欧比旺敏捷地接住，然后摊开合拢的手掌：躺在他手心的是一枚小小的古银币，刻着一条衔尾蛇。他用另一只手捏起它，将它翻转，发现背面同正面一模一样。

“我在内陆游历时，在一个废弃的祭坛边上捡到了它。”奎刚说，“图案非常有趣。”欧比旺点点头，但依然很茫然。他不确定它意味着什么。一个隐喻？一次教导？一份礼物？这和他的问题有关系吗？

奎刚显然注意到了欧比旺的迷惑。“至于你的问题——我不清楚我有没有当师长的资格，我习惯独行，还从没带过学生。”年长者耸耸肩，然后顿了一下，“但是的，你可以同我一块儿，我们至少能聊点东西，看点风景。”

欧比旺兴奋得要跳起来。“那这个呢？”他举起手里的银币，探询地问，“我能留着它吗？”“当然，”奎刚答道，“随你怎么使用。当作礼物，幸运符，或只是一个小小的提示——正反一致，始与终相逢。”

男孩望向他的掌心。这啥？他想，但出于礼貌没有问出口。那颗圆石头非常平淡地沉在他手掌里，黑色表面上缠绕着一圈圈红纹，在太阳底下闪光。好看倒是不假，他想，但除了好看似乎也没别的了。也许它有某种隐藏的力量。或至少有什么寓意：一个小小的绝地哲理提示，诸如此类。但奎刚似乎不打算多做解释。他的师父塞给他这块石头，然后就了结了。像敷衍一桩差事。

我在家乡的日光河里找到了它，奎刚说。好的，欧比旺在心里想，然后呢？但没有然后了，奎刚转身走向飞船，留下欧比旺困惑而又失望地跟在他身后。他握紧手指，那颗河石光滑温润地摩擦着他掌心的皮肤，被渗出的薄汗所浸湿。男孩顿了顿，还是把它塞进了胸前的暗袋。他简直要对自己翻白眼。奎刚随手丢给你一块石头，你也要珍藏起来，他不无酸楚地想，因为那是你从他那得到的唯一的东西。

他明白过来还要很久。不仅仅要等到那块石头在他指间震颤发光，隔着内袋温暖他的胸口，还要等到他们对彼此举起光剑，奎刚的眼睛愤怒、动摇、痛苦地注视他的时刻。很久以后他才会意识到那块石头就像他师父的感情一般，明明价值连城，却假装自己不值一提。那还要等很久：一切破碎而又重建之后。这时他只是困惑不解地跟着奎刚走上飞船，不知如何才能讨他欢心。

（“别总想着取悦我。”奎刚提醒他，“对你自己负责，不要依赖我的感情。”我明白，欧比旺说。但那很难。那太难了。遮掩取悦的行为很容易，但“取悦”背后的原因难以抹去。他的师父永远克己，疏远，吝于给他任何多余的情感表达；他努力习惯这一点，内心却惶惑、无望地、隐蔽地渴望更多。

我爱民主与真理，欧比旺想，我也爱您。他偷偷抬眼去看他的导师。夕照斜斜地投进神庙柱廊，将奎刚的侧脸镀上一层金边。有一瞬欧比旺恍然觉得他与那些神祇的雕像几无差别，大理石的面容，刀锋刻出的层叠衣摆，他们同样地美丽而庄严。）

他闭上眼，仍然能看见塞拉西逐渐空洞的眼睛。她胸膛的伤口，她洇湿的血，她在他掌心凉去的手。痛苦的牙齿撕咬着他，他几乎无法呼吸。他还有那么多话要和她说。他知心的朋友。她碧绿的眼睛像猫一样灵动，她空荡的眼睛。

“但死者不会回来了。”他忍住眼眶中的泪水问，“他们没有消失，只是融入了原力……但他们不会回来了，是吗？”

奎刚沉默着，悲怜的目光垂在他身上。欧比旺一晃间意识到他还像从前一样，惯性地向奎刚伸出手求助；但他们早不比往常了。这个想法彻底击碎了他，欧比旺别过头去，像否认那个问题，像要将它撤回。

然而这时，他的师父终于开口了。“我不知道。”奎刚承认，“也许他们不会。也许他们会。”

他们向上走，绕过集市、小祭坛和议事厅，登上连绵开阔的山坡。泥土很柔软，踏上的每一步都轻微下陷。草的涩香盈盈在空气里。欧比旺深深吸进一口气，又吐出，感到一切明亮畅快。“趁着今天这么明媚，”这时他的老师提议，“不如我们来谈一谈死亡。”

欧比旺惊奇地看向奎刚，后者回以了然的眼神。“你感到奇怪，”奎刚替他说，“因为你认为死是悲伤沉重的一件事，跟这令人愉快的天气丝毫没有干系。”

“是的。”欧比旺答道，垂下眼睛，“当一个人死去，他在世上的位置就空缺了。那里留下永远的空洞，爱他的人永远无法与他重逢。这种完全的告别让人无法忍受。比如，假使有一天我不再能见到您——”年轻人吞咽了一下。单是说出这种可能性就让他痛苦，像箭头在伤口里搅动。

“我认为不会有这样一天。”奎刚若有所思地看着他，“不是说我不会死去。我当然会死，随时随地都可能会，但那并不是终结。你还带着那枚银币吗？”欧比旺点点头，小心翼翼地把手伸进袍子的内袋，把银币拿出来，放在手里。那条小巧的蛇盘踞其上，在阳光里闪着锋利的光。奎刚伸出一根手指，摩挲过它的表面。

“万物为一，我们在世界中无限地起灭，”他的指尖沿着蛇身画完一个圆，停顿在它咬在口中的尾尖上，“生而死，死而生。因此死亡只会是暂别；我们总会相逢。“

（“一位僭主将要诞生。”奎刚担忧地说。窗外雷鸣，雨水倾盆，云层乌似末日。“我们的举措是有缘由的，”维——坦坚持，“我们看见黑暗从绝地的内部扩张。”）

欧比旺捅穿了一个士兵的腹部和另一个的大腿：他们会死，但他必须自卫。街道回荡着尖叫和咆哮，一摞摞陶盘哗啦碎裂，矛尖拖过石板路划出刺耳的尖鸣，人们推搡着，一些屠杀另一些，一些试图逃离另一些。他踩着血泊跑回街道南端的房子，冲上楼梯，只看见他的老师倒在床边，血在白床单上染出红色的地图，一柄铁匕首丢在地上。欧比旺一把扯下床单，把它的边角缠在奎刚流血的胸口上，但根本阻止不了血液快速的、近乎嘲弄的喷涌。奎刚朝他摇摇头。太晚了，他用眼神对他说，走吧。“不，”欧比旺哽咽道，“我带您离开这。我会找到路出城，我会找到医生……”他松开光剑，用手托着奎刚的背。血粘稠地、温热地淌到他的指间。一切都在褪色，一切都在失温，圆形的空间宽阔而冷寂，他的悲泣在其中空空回荡，渺小，孤独，如漂泊在椭圆星系里的一枚飞船碎片。奎刚伸出手，指尖冰凉地触碰他的脸颊，然后垂下。而他哽咽着，额头贴上他师父的。那是他们有过的最近的距离，几乎近似一个吻，同时遥远，如生和死。他的心口因某样东西硌痛：一枚银币；一颗河石。“走吧。”奎刚虚弱地劝他，“我们总会相逢。”

后来他死于一处圆形的废墟，一座球形的基地。他垂死的呼吸合上宇宙吐息的节拍。但那时他已在西方见过透明的亡魂，在沙漠见过蓝色的影子，他知道他要归家。

生和死毗邻，如银币两面。

欧比旺·肯诺比发觉自己置身一间博物馆中。房间是六角形的，每条边都摆着玻璃展柜。他抬起头，看见在透明的天花板上空，荧蓝的星系旋转。风景不算太坏。他走到一堵墙前，端详起柜中展品：这一间里是大大小小的陶盘，红绘式与黑绘式间杂摆放，图案包括传说、风俗、宴饮与战争。第一个盘中孩子坐在橄榄树树下，膝头搁着石板，上面画着星图；第二个盘中两个男孩在科林斯柱间举起光剑相搏；他转过身望向房间中央柱状的展柜，一个蓝色的全息图像在其中转动，一个英俊的人类青年，伤疤划过右眼，一位僭主，一位西斯。“我们无限地起灭。”

玻璃六棱柱的一个侧面上映出某张熟悉的脸，在他右后一米六二处，于是他叹气，微笑，并转过身去。

FIN.


End file.
